mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Caliburn
is a talking weapon from the world of Camelot used by Sonic the Hedgehog throughout most of the game Sonic and the Black Knight. He acts like a proper and polite gentleman, which initially clashes with Sonic's easy-going attitude. He is also shown to be a bit of a strict teacher, usually calling Sonic a fool when he does something that Caliburn disapproves of or disagrees with. He is the one who decides who is to be the ruler of Arthur's kingdom in the world of Camelot. |first = Sonic and the Black Knight |media = Sonic and the Black Knight (manga) |voiceactor = Casey Robertson |japanactor = Hiroaki Hirata |species = Sword |gender = Male |color scheme = Gold, Silver, Bronze, Ruby |alignment = Good |eye color = Green History Much of Caliburn's history is unknown. At some point in the past, before the events of Sonic and the Black Knight, Caliburn was placed in a stone by Merlin, who claimed that only the true king of the kingdom would be able to pull Caliburn out of it. During King Arthur's days as a young boy, Arthur managed to pull Caliburn out of the stone, making him the ruler of the kingdom. Presumably, though contractionary, Caliburn was once a piece of Excalibur. However, when King Arthur's corruption, caused by the Scabbard of Excalibur, extinguished Excalibur's light, it split into Caliburn and the three other Sacred Swords. Under unknown circumstances, Caliburn was once again placed in stone, and came to rest in Misty Lake for a long time. At the end of the second mission, Sonic pulls out Caliburn. To his surprise, he finds the sword has a mind of its own and can talk. Caliburn doesn't approve of Sonic initially, calling him a "Knave" at first. Sonic likewise didn't get along with Caliburn, calling him an "oversized letter opener" and mocking him at most any chance he got. But the two begin to work together over time. He sticks by Sonic's side throughout the entire game and joins him in battling monsters and the Knights of the Round Table. By the time Sonic defeated Sir Percival, Caliburn "accepts" Sonic and dubs him Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind. During Sonic's final battle with the recently revealed antagonist Merlina, Caliburn is broken in half by her vicious attacks. Sonic's determination repairs Caliburn, transforming him into the legendary Excalibur and transforms Sonic into Excalibur Sonic. They work together and defeat the Dark Queen, the final boss. In the end, Caliburn reveals that he is the one to decide who receives the crown. The Royal Knights are shocked to realize that this means Sonic himself was the true King Arthur the entire time. Trivia *Caliburn's English voice actor, Casey Robertson, also voiced the first-level nightmaren Reala from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *Caliburn is what the real Excalibur was called before the name was altered by European authors, which is referenced as the missing Excalibur turns out to be Caliburn. *Sonic's finding of Caliburn references the way Arthur became King, which is probably because Sonic is King Arthur. *Caliburn's breaking in defense of Sonic echoes the sacrifice made by Shahra at the end of Sonic and the Secret Rings. **It may also be a reference to in the stories King Arthur gained Excalibur after his sword was cut in half during a battle. *After the second talk with Nimue, during which Sonic says that he's starting to get used to him, Caliburn says "That is exactly what I told you NOT to do!" as if he didn't want Sonic to get attached to him, probably because he knows that Sonic must return to his own universe. *In cutscenes, the ornament that attaches the middle of the hilt to the blade slides down and is replaced by Caliburn's face. *Caliburn is the only character in Sonic and the Black Knight to have his mouth move when speaking in Non-3D Cutscenes. *As Excalibur, Caliburn is the first inorganic, non-mechanical character to have a transformation. *Caliburn is one of the few characters who have actually annoyed Sonic (in Caliburn's case, by constantly degrading Sonic). Others include Jet, Eggman, Erazor Djinn, Chip, and, sometimes, Amy. *People believe that Excalibur Sonic is actually Caliburn's transformation, not Sonic's since he is the one that transforms. *Even though Caliburn is a sword, he is seen jumping around and moving in some cutscenes. **Also, in one cutscene, he is seen walking on his own, without Sonic holding him. *Caliburn seems to share certain qualities with the character Excalibur, from the popular Manga, Soul Eater. They both are obviously "living" versions of the holy sword itself, retain extraordinary power although they both don't look very strong, they think highly of themselves and they both tend to constantly call people "fool!" (although Caliburn only tends to call Sonic "fool" on multiple occasions, whereas, Excalibur starts every line in every conversation with anybody with "fool!", even if he agrees with their point). *The way Caliburn talks is similar to how Dave the Barbarian has a talking sword from the Disney show Dave the Barbarian. Quotes *''You are the Chosen One? You are but a squire!'' *''Hmph! The impertinent one is you, Knave! Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!'' *''We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power.'' *''Hm... I suppose something must be done about this.'' *''My edge has grown blunt. Being stuck in that rock for so long has taken its toll.'' *''Fool! A Knight never flees his foe! '' *''Very well then, I shall call you: "Knave The Hedgehog."'' *''I am the Sacred Sword, Caliburn!. I am the one who decides who's worthy of the crown '' *''Onward Sonic, Knight of the Wind!'' *''Please try not to make a mess!'' *''Never underestimate your opponent. Especially when it's a dragon.'' *''A worthy adversary.'' *''(Defending Sonic from one of Merlina's attacks) You fool! A knight must always be on his guard''. *''Well done.'' *''Hm. Actually... Sonic the Hedgehog... You have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forth, you shall be Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind.'' *''You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young Knave.'' *''He is Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts your challenge!''